1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicle immobilizers, specifically a system for disabling a vehicle at the end of a vehicle payment plan.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle immobilizer systems for motor vehicles are well known as a means to prevent theft and improve safety. Installing a time based vehicle immobilizer provides vehicle dealers and lenders with a method for reducing their risk in offering credit to high risk consumers. Time based immobilizers not only lower the cost of repossession, they also remind borrowers to make timely payments and can result in long term behavior changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,648 discloses a vehicle immobilizing system that disables a vehicle ignition system unless a correct code is entered prior to a payment due deadline. This system allows lenders to distribute codes only after a payment is received. This system requires determining a payment due deadline for each code, allowing only one correct code for each payment period. A similar device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,780, discloses a vehicle activation control system that also relies on a clock means to determine whether the correct code has been entered. This system also requires codes to be entered in the proper sequence.
The present invention differs from the above referenced inventions and other similar devices in that these prior devices require computation of a payment due date and codes that correspond to the payment due date. These prior devices do not account for payment grace periods or accommodation of state “Right-to-Cure” laws. The prior devices also immobilize vehicles without regard to whether the vehicle is in operation.